In industrial systems, it is conventional that drive units can be powered from a network. For this purpose, drive units are mostly connected via expensive plug-and-socket connectors. In addition, the system or machine has a T-piece for each drive unit as an energy branch. These T-pieces are difficult to install and expensive, in particular when they must be usable and provide a high degree of protection in wet areas or even aseptic areas.